


Just Between You and I

by Sansaismyhomie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya-POV, Canon Divergent, F/M, Jon-POV, Mention of Past Abuse, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaismyhomie/pseuds/Sansaismyhomie
Summary: Sansa plans her future while Jon is away with the help of Arya. But Arya intends to help Sansa in a different way, she is going to stop Sansa from making a big mistake no matter the consequences.





	1. The Bonds of Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens after season 7 but I though of it before all the trailers came out so it ignores the trailers and sneak peeks for season 8.
> 
> This is the first time I am writing a story from a perspective other than Sansa’s so keep that in mind.
> 
> This, like all my stories, is unedited.

“Oh, there you are Arya” Sansa tried to hide how startled she was but Arya knew better.

 

Arya smirked, she really could have used all her faceless man training as a kid, Sansa would never of been safe from her shenanigans.

 

“You were looking for me?” Arya was busy sneaking around the castle but now that Littlefinger was dead she was becoming bored fast. She needed something to do, to be useful, and she hoped Sansa would give her a new purpose to be in Winterfell; if not she may head off again to continue her original plan in Kings Landing.

 

“Yes actually, I was wondering if you would do something for me” Sansa was not looking at her to distracted by the papers in front of her. “Harold Harding is coming at the request of Lord Royce, I need you to watch him.”

 

Aryas raised her eyebrow, “You want me to spy on some random Vale man?”

 

Arya was glad she was going to get to use her skills again, but was curious about the request. She trusted Sansa but she still felt like an outsider here and needed to be apart of the decisions, even though she knew she would agree to what ever Sansa said because she needed some new fun.

 

“Not spy, just observe him. He is the heir to the Vale and we need to make sure that if our cousin Robin dies we will still have an alliance to count on, especially with Daenerys coming.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Arya turned to leave, “Wait, I have more. Here” Sansa handed her a small piece of paper, “Look into the men on this list too. Just don’t get caught.”

 

Arya scoffed, “I never get caught.” She snatched the paper from her sisters hand. How dare Sansa even suggest that she could get caught.

 

Arya opened it, excited that there was now a whole list of people she needed to spy on, but she was shocked by the names, “All of these are Northern families, why would we need to spy on them?”

 

Arya became worried about how much she could trust Sansa and again began to questioned her motives, but her fears were soon diminished by Sansa response.

 

“Not all of the Lords will survive the long winter, especially with the dead coming. These are the names of all the heirs to the Northern houses. Most are distant relatives of the Lords, men who never though they would be next in line, and more importantly they are men we know little about because they were not important before. We need to know that should they become the Lords of these houses we can trust them. We can’t be blind sided by people’s allegiances, not when Jon gave Northern independence to an outsider. We need to make sure people will fight with Jon no matter who is King... or Queen.”

 

Sansa spoke with such authority and calm, she was truly meant to be Lady of Winterfell. Arya had learned so much since she ran away from Kings Landing, but Sansa had learned her own lessons. She was constantly thinking about the possibilities, like the allies Jon needed. Sansa wanted to make sure ahead of time that everything was in place, while Arya would just kill anyone who showed their disloyalties when the time came. They were still so different but together they could be an unstoppable force.

 

Arya nodded to Sansa and turned to start her sleuthing. Harold may not arrive at Winterfell for a couple of days but most of the other names on the list were already here.

 

**Several** **Days** **Later**

 

Arya was walking through the Gods Woods when Ghost came bounding up to her, she smiled every time she saw him; he was a reminder that she would see Jon again soon. Behind him Sansa strolled toward her, Ghost was never far from Sansa so it made sense that she was here too.

 

Arya followed them as they walked through the court yard full of men and women training. Arya enjoyed seeing women training, women with swords or bows in their hands; she also enjoyed training them, but there was little time for that now that her time was once again being taken up by lurking in the shadows.

 

The new master quickly walked toward them, letter in hand “My Landy a letter came for you from White Harbor .”

 

“Thank you” she took the paper from him and walked to her room.

 

Once they were in her room and the door was closed she opened it, “They arrived at White Harbor a couple days ago, they should be here soon but are traveling slower than Jon wants. It’s probably because her army is not used to the cold.”

 

Sansa looked sad, almost disappointed. Arya’s gut told her that Sansa was not disappointed that Jon was coming back, not with how much she talked about him; so why did this news have such an effect on her?

 

Sansa shook her self out of her melancholy and looked a Arya, “What have you found out about Hardyng and the others?”

 

“Not much, their all pretty boring. Loyal for now but no guarantee that they wouldn’t flip if a better option came around. Except for a few of the younger ones; they seemed to have responded well to Jon’s forgiveness of the Umbers and Karstark, it made them extremely loyal.”

 

“What about the way they treat others, the servants, the maids?”

 

Arya scrunched her face, that was a weird question but she was good at spying so of course she knew the answer, “Harold seems to enjoy the maids very much... if you know what I mean?”

 

“Yes,” Sansa chuckled but joy did not reach her eyes, “What about the others, any violence?”

 

“Violence? Wouldn’t you hear if there was violence going on?” Now all of Arya’s senses were going off, why was Sansa asking all of these questions, none of them had anything to do with loyalty. “Why are you asking?” Arya almost sounded angry.

 

Sansa stood there statuesque, beautiful and cold. Arya could see her mind turning, she was trying to decide if she was going to tell Arya the truth or not.

 

Sansa sighed, “I’m looking for a husband.” It clearly made her uncomfortable say it out loud, it made Arya even more uncomfortable, even angry.

 

“You can’t get married! You don’t even want to get married!”

 

“No, I don’t. But I won’t let someone else choose another husband for me.”

 

“Jon would never force you to marry, you should know that.”

 

“Jon no longer has the power to stop it, when he bent the knee he gave Daenerys all his power. She could decide to marry me to anyone, for any reason. We don’t know anything about her, except what we have heard from others, and I am not putting my life in her hands.” Sansa was starting to breath heavily the faster she talked.

 

“That’s why the list was all men” Arya was still trying to work out why her sister was doing this. Why she though this was the only solution.

 

Sansa’s face was stone like, all emotions drained from her face, “Harold Hardyng would be the most useful. The Northerners have enough of a connection to Jon that their loyalty is stronger, but Baelish talked about Hardyng, he has no loyalty, he just wants the power. My marriage would keep him close and Jon still needs the support and armies.”

 

“What about the women?” Arya would say anything to discourage Sansa from marrying this jerk.

 

“Haha. I was married to Tyrion Lannister, I don’t care about him whoring... but was there any signs of violence or cruelty?”

 

It hit Arya suddenly why Sansa kept asking about the violent nature of the men she was thinking of marrying and it made her stomach churn, it made her want to stab someone. Arya though about it, she could lie but Sansa would just find someone else to marry, “No... not that I saw and the people I talked to liked him well enough.”

 

The sadness crept back onto Sansa face, “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“I won’t leave my fate up to chance or in anyone else’s hands, if that means I have to marry quickly then so be it.”

 

Sansa took a deep breath and moved to leave the room, “Where are you going?”

 

“I need to start discussions on what a marriage would mean for us. I don’t want to leave Winterfell but I will if I have to, and I have a feeling not even I will be able to talk Hardyng into living in Winterfell.”

 

She was still moving to the door and Arya moved to block her, “Why does it have to be so soon?”

 

“Because it needs to be official before Jon comes back with his new Queen, she wont want to break an engagement for fear that it would anger the Lords.” Sansa moved around her and out in to the hall.

 

Arya had to stop this nonsense. She sat at Sansa desk, took a quill and a piece of parchment and began to pen a letter.

 


	2. The Name That Binds Us

Jon was annoyed by how slow progress was; he was so close to his family and these outsiders were slowing him down. He could hear a commotion outside his tent and pulled back the flap and looked out to see Daenerys soldiers surrounding a stranger on a horse.

 

Jon stalked toward the growing crowd, angered that whoever just arrive may have news that will slow them down even further. By the time he got outside the forming mob. The man had gotten off his horse and was talking to some one Jon could not yet see.

 

“I’m sorry my Lord I was told to give this to no one but His Grace.”

 

“I’m sure you were but...”

 

Tyrion stopped talking when he saw Jon walk into the circle.

 

“My Grace” the stranger said bowing to Jon, making it impossible to see his face, “This is for you.”

 

Jon took the letter trying to figure out where this stranger could be coming from; they were not close to any towns or settlements. When the stranger lifted his head, Jon final recognized the man from Winterfell; he looks down at the parchment and recognized it as the same kind Sansa used.

 

Fear struck his heart. Why would Sansa send a single soldier with a letter when he was so close to Winterfell? He could be there tomorrow if it were not for the army he was leading. Jon stormed toward his tent calling behind him for the man and his horse to be fed and rested, as he ripped open the letter...

 

**_Jon_ **

 

**_You_** **_need_** **_to_** **_come_** **_back_** **_now_**. **_Sansa_** **_is_** **_getting_** **_married_**.

 

**_Arya_ **

 

His heart stopped; anger coursed through his veins. He flipped over the small table he was using as a desk, scattering all of his documents.

 

He was going to kill Littlefinger, this scheme had his name all over it. It did not matter if he was planing to marry Sansa himself or sell her to someone else he needed to die. Jon broke last time he saw Littlefinger and this time he would not control himself.

 

When Jon left Winterfell it was to get dragon glass but he was also running away from his feeling, feeling a brother should not have in regards to his sister; but this letter made all the feeling come rushing back and he could no longer hide behind his brotherly affection. He will not stand by quietly and watch Sansa marry.

 

He bust from his tent and vaulted onto the closest horse. Tyrion ran to him “Where are you going?”

 

“I am going to Winterfell ahead of everyone. Follow he man who brought me the letter he will lead you the rest of the way” with that Jon was off at a galloping pace.

 

**The** **Next** **Day**

 

Jon could see the walls of Winterfell as he reached the top of the hill, it was just the same as when he left except more snow was covering the ground and the sides of the wall. He could see that there were even more tents pitched up around the castle and there seemed to be people everywhere. He spurred his horse forward racing to get to Sansa before she made a terrible mistake.

 

His heart was beating in time with the rhythm of his horses hooves. When he got to the gate it opened immediately and he was glad that his people still recognized him and wanted him around after bending the knee. He came to a screeching halt when he was close enough to the castle and a young boy ran up to grab the reins, “Your Grace we’re so glad you are back safely.”

 

He ignored the kind words from the boy and bound up the closest stairs, taking them two at a time. He could hear the comments of welcome and joy as he past servants and Lords alike but he was to focused to respond or slow down. He was getting closer to the Lords Chambers and his resolve was starting to fade. What if she rejected him? What if she loved the person she was going to marry? While his resolve was fading his anger was not.

 

He slammed open the door and could see the fear in Sansa eyes as she jumped due to the suddenness of his entrance, he never wanted to be the reason for that look on her face but he was to consumed with his own emotions to stop his rage.

 

“Where is he?” He bellowed.

 

“Jon, your back. I was not informed your party had arrived. I should have met you all at the gate, it could be seen as rude to the Targaryen Queen; I will go see her now” Sansa was quick with her words but he could still hear the edge in her voice. She moved to the door trying to squeeze past him.

 

“She is not here, I came ahead of them. Now where is he?” He was practically growling, anger radiating off of him.

 

“Who are you talking about?”

 

“Littlefinger. I am going to kill him.”

 

“Well that might be rather difficult seeing as he is already dead” she said smugly.

 

“Dead?” He paused trying to figure out what had happened while he was away. She was right he never should of left. “Then way are you getting married?”

 

Sansa could not keep the shocked expression off her face, “How did you... Arya” her words had come out so quietly he would have missed them if he had not been so focused on her lips.

 

“Arya sent me a letter” he said handing it over. It was quite wrinkled from his rough handling of it, but she gently opened it up and read the contents to herself. 

 

She looked to the ground and walked back to her dest where she fell into her chair, her body full of exhaustion.

 

“If Littlefinger is dead why are you getting married?” Jon took a step closer to her but did not sit down.

 

“If Littlefinger were alive he would have nothing to do with another one of my marriages” she sneered, “I am choosing to get married so that no one will ever get to have a say in who I wed.”

 

This confused Jon even more; she had to know he would never make her marry, not even to make alliances. He did not want her to ever get married, although he knew she did not know that.

 

“No one will ever make you get married again” he tried to hold back the emotions that had been stirring in him since he got the letter and instead was trying to sounded calm and reassuring.

 

“Can you guarantee that?” Sansa asked with doubt in her voice.

 

“Of course I can, I’m K...” he halted. Shit this is why she though she needed to get married.

 

She smiled softly at his slip up “You can no longer protect me. Not since you bent the knee.”

 

He knelt in front of her and took her hand, “I would never allow her to harm you, in any way.”

 

“How? Did you come to an agreement before you bent the knee? Did you make her promises?” she raised her eyebrows and waited for an answer. He had none, at lease none that would appease her. She pulled her hands out of his after the long silence between them made it clear he had not thought through his decisions.

 

“It’s ok Jon. I have already found someone, he’s... nice.”

 

“But is nice all you want? What about the love you used to dream of?” He needed to try a new strategy, he could not come out and forbid her, so his only choice was to bring up the dreams she used to have.

 

Tears began to form in her eyes and as she whipped the single falling tear away she jumped out of her chair and turned her back to him. He could tell that her arms were crossed in front of her body protectively. Apparently reminding her of the life she wanted as a chid was the wrong way to go, he was kicking himself inside.

 

“I gave up on those dreams long ago” he could hear the hurt in her voice as she tried to hold back tears, “no one will ever marry me for love.”

 

The silence was static between them energy flowing around them even if words were not. He wanted so bad to tell her that it wasn’t true, that he loved her, but he knew it might push her away and into the arms of another man.

 

She turned to look at him, eyes red and full of pain, “I am only my name. Being a Stark saved me from dying in Kings Landing but it also trapped me there. A name... that is all I will ever be to the people around me, the Lords don’t love and respect me, they love and respect my name. And my name has been and always will be the only reason anyone wants to marry me. The Stark name made us enemies of the realm...”

 

“It also makes us strong” he interjected.

 

“Even you stayed with me because of it.”

 

What did she mean by that?

 

“You only stayed with me because of father, you said so yours when I found you at Castle Black. Our blood and my name was the only reason you didn’t leave me, it binds us forever. I will use the last of the power my name affords me to tie myself to someone who we need to win this war and I can’t let it be anyone else’s decision.” It was as if her soul was pleading with him to let her go, but he needed to be selfish for once in his life.

 

“I will not allow you to marry” his words were firm almost bitting.

 

“Jon this will benefit you as well” she adds.

 

“I love you to much to let you do this” he shakes his head, he needed to be honest with himself and with Sansa, “No, I wont let you do this because I’m in love with you.”

 


	3. The Love Between Us

Sansa mind was spinning, first Jon burst through the door, startling her half to death, then he told her he loved her, which she was still trying to process when Arya walked through the door.

 

“Jon!” She jumped into his arms and he lifted her off the ground but never taking his eyes off Sansa.

 

Sansa knew what it was like to be in his arm... No she could not think about that. This was all to crazy!

 

“I’m so happy to see you” he said before putting her back on the ground and messed up her hair.

 

“You got my message?”

 

“Yes” he said looking over Arya head at Sansa.

 

“Good then you can help me convince Sansa that she is making a terrible decision.”

 

Sansa stood by quietly taking in the scene in front of her; trying to figure out what she was going to do about Jon and his confession.

 

“Arya, why did you send this letter?” she waved the parchment still in her hand.

 

“I told you you were making a mistake and I wasn’t just going to sit by and let you marry that idiot!”

 

Before this could become even more of an argument Bran was pushed through the door by Sam. Her room suddenly felt very small.

 

“Bran” it sounded more like a breath than actual words but Jon was hugging Bran before he could be pushed in any further.

 

“Sam” he bellowed as he separated from Bran and walked around his chair to great his friend.

 

“When the hell did you get here?”

 

“Just before you it seems” Sam could not keep the joy out of his voice.

 

“But what about the Citadel?” Jon questioned, although he was clearly not to upset.

 

“That’s a long story but first Bran and I have something to tell you” the quick switch from elation to the concern in Sams voice made Sansa nervous, and it clearly had the same effect on Jon.

 

He pulled away and looked down at Bran, “What is it?”

 

“Maybe we should do this in private” Sam tried.

 

“I’m not keeping secrets from my family” Jon insisted.

 

“Then you should sit” Sam was clearly stalling.

 

“Just spit it out, your making me nervous” Jon demanded.

 

“You are no Ned’s son, but the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” Bran’s cold manner did not help anyone in the room understand what he had said any easier.

 

“You’re the legitimate heir to the Targaryen throne” Sam quickly added, like it would sooth over the situation, “I found a journal, well Gilly found it really I was teaching her...”

 

“Sam” Jon snapped.

 

“The journal said that Lyanna and Rhaegar were married in a secret ceremony.”

 

Sansa looked around at all the stunned faces in the room, Arya looked like she was going to stab someone and even Sam looked socked at his own words. But it was Jons face that made her pause, he was clearly shocked but he was also sad, lost, like he could not comprehend what they were telling him.

 

“I’m not a Stark?” It was quiet, like a dream dying on his lips.

 

“Yes you are!” Arya jumped up and stood beside him protectively.

 

“Of course your still a Stark Jon, Lyanna was still your mother” Sansa tried to add but her words were vacant and she knew it.

 

“I’m not a Stark” he repeated; and with that he left the room.

 

**One** **Day** **Later**

 

“You are the only one who hasn’t tried talking to him” Arya was trying to again convince her she needed to go see Jon.

 

He had locked himself in his room, Arya had rushed in right after they found out but nothing she said seemed to make a difference. Bran talked to him, although knowing this new Bran Sansa highly doubted it was helpful. Sam seemed to be the only one who got him to eat and even venture out into the woods for a short stroke before he was back in solitude.

 

“Sansa I know you guys were never close, and you were mean to him as a child, but maybe that is why he needs to hear from you now. You can show him that he is our brother even if you did not always feel that way.”

 

Sansa sighed, Arya never did understand that their relationship had changed once she found him again; hell even Sansa did not understand it. Did she think of him like a brother? Her feelings for him certainly had changed but she could not understand what they were, even now when he needed her to know the most.

 

“Sansa!”

 

“I’ll go” Sansa said defensively.

 

She walked slowly to his room and she could hear the shuffle of Arya’s feet as she followed. When she got to his door she turned her head and shooed Arya away, if she was going to talk to Jon she needed to do it alone. She knocked and could hear a mumble that sounded vaguely like go away, but she tried the handle and was glad it was not locked.

 

“I said go away” his back was turned toward her and he was staring into the fire.

 

“Jon” she said cautiously.

 

He flung himself around to look at her. His hair was disheveled and he looked even more tiered than usual, but their was a glimmer of hope when he saw her that she could not ignore.

 

“I didn’t know it was you, sorry.”

 

“How are you?” She took a couple steps closer and sat across from him.

 

“I don’t know who I am anymore” the words sounded like they were being ripped out of him.

 

“Yes you do, you are still Jon.”

 

“Well apparently I’m not, my name is Aegon” bitterness dripped out of his mouth.

 

“That just silly, you look much more like a Jon to me” she smiled.

 

“Sansa my life has been a lie.”

 

“Has it? Besides who your parents are. You were still raised by father and have just as much Stark blood as the rest of us. You were always more Northern than any of us, you still are. Nothing has change... no one else even has to know if you don’t want them to.”

 

“No” he said urgently, “I can’t keep this a secret.”

 

“Alright, then we will tell them. They named you king because of the man you are not the name you hold, and we will simply show them that man again. It will all be fine. I promise.”

 

Sansa could see the relief in his face and took that as her time to leave, but as she stood to o his hand shot out and caught her wrist, “What about what I said to you?”

 

She looked down at him and saw that the hope in his eyes had grown exponentially.

 

“Jon, I...”

 

“You don’t feel the same” all the hope vanished and the warmth of his hand fell away, “I understand.”

 

“No, no you don’t” she said moving to stand over him.

 

“Jon look at me. Look at me” his eyes raised, but they were colder than before. “I don’t know how I feel about you. I wish... I wish I could say it back. That it could be that simple, but it’s not. Not for me.”

 

Silence, that was all that remained, and she knew she need to explain or he would never truly understand.

 

“When I left for Kings Landing I though I was in love with Joffrey...”

 

“You feel the same about me as you did about him?”

 

“No, of course not. My feelings for you are completely different. Just listen to me” he nodded and she slowly continued “I though I was in love with Joffrey and he turned into a monster. I though I was in love with Loras Tyrell, but that wasn’t real either. I loved father and Robb and they died. Lord Baelish told me he loved me and then did terrible things. Ramsey told me he loved me and did thing even worse. I learned about love through stories and songs but what I experienced was nothing like that. I do have feelings for you, but you have to give me time to understand what they mean, because love never lasts... at least not for me.”

 

He stood as she said her last words and rested a hand on her cheek, “Take as long as you need, I will wait for you.” 

 


	4. What Lies Between Us

Everyday Sansa felt more at ease with Jon and her growing feelings; it had only been two days but they had spent their days together discussing the coming war and the army that would be in Winterfell with in the week and at night they sat together with Arya and Bran. Every night he would escort her to her door and say good night; he never tried to kiss her or asked to come into her room, he was always a perfect prince to her.

 

I guess he truly was a prince now, although they had not yet told the Northern Lords; Jon wanted to let Daenerys know first before he told everyone else. He seemed more at peace with the news although she had caught him staring blankly at Lyanna’s statue in the crypts the day before.

 

She and Jon were sitting down to discuss the food storage situation when Arya charged through the door, “She’s here!”

 

Jon looked nervous but said nothing, “I though they wouldn’t be here until tomorrow at the earliest?” She looked to Jon questioningly.

 

He just shrugged his shoulders and stood.

 

“Well lets get everyone out into the courtyard and greet them properly” Sansa added.

 

As they walked through Winterfell and out into the courtyard Sansa was surprised at how quickly everyone made it out to greet the incoming army; although Sansa was sure that everyone was just there to get their first glimpse at the dragons and their Queen.

 

They had finished lining up when Daenerys’ party was just making their way through the gates. She was beautiful, even if she could practically disappear in the snow with her hair, skin, and snowy white outfit.

 

Jon took a step forward to help her off her horse and she immediately clung to his side and locked her arm around his. Sansa did not know that they were so close, he had yet to mention it to her she needed to remember to ask Arya about it.

 

“Your Grace” he said with admiration in his voice, “this is Sansa Stark Lady of Winterfell, my sister Arya and my brother Bran.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you all” she still had not detached herself from his arm.

 

“Welcome Your Grace, you have been on a long journey I’ll have a maid escort you to your room so that you may rest before our feast tonight in your honor” Sansa was presenting a cool exterior even if she could feel the fire of betrayal pierce through her the longer she saw Jon and Daenerys so close together.

 

“Thank you Lady Stark but I’m sure Jon can show me to my room” she smiled up at him and it dawned on Sansa that Daenerys might be here for reasons other that the war against the dead.

 

Sansa looked to Jon, who was trying not to look in her direction, “Of course,” he motioned for her to walk “we have some things to discuss.”

 

As they walked off together, still arm in arm, Sansa could not help but feel all her walls go right back up around her heart.

 

“Well she is not what I expected” Arya voiced.

 

“She is exactly what I expected” Sansa not taking her eyes off their retreating backs until they rounded a corner and were out of sight.

 

“Arya could you slip in among her people and find out what you can?”

 

She smirked, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Arya disappeared into the crowd that was scattering to continue their jobs. Sansa also had work to do, she had a feast to set up.

 

———————

 

Sansa and Arya were talking in her study when Jon made his first appearance since he took Daenerys to her room.

 

“I told her everything” he slumped down into a chair with a mead in his hand, “she’s furious and threatened to leave.” He took a gulp, finally looking at Sansa.

 

“Fine let her leave” Arya scoffed.

 

“We cant loose her army” Jon said blankly.

 

“This is no longer just about he army” Sansa pointed out the obvious, “she is never going to leave someone with a better claim to the Iron Throne alive.”

 

“I told her I don't want the throne, I don't want any of this!”

 

“Let me go talk to her.”

 

“Sansa, no.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes but...”

 

“But?” She raised an eyebrow; knowing she put him in a tough spot, he could either admit to not trusting her or he could let her talk to Daenerys.

 

He sighed defeated, “OK.”

 

“Do you want me to come?” Arya asked.

 

“I need to do this alone, we don’t want her to feel overwhelmed” Sansa stood up and walked toward the Queens’ rooms.

 

She knocked on the door, quietly at first then more forcefully. The door creaked open but it was not Daenerys behind the door, “Hello” she said.

 

“Who’s at the door?”

 

“Lady Stark,” the woman at the door answered.

 

Daenerys appeared in the door way as the other woman moved aside, “Lady Stark, what are you doing here?”

 

“I came to talk to you, may I come in?”

 

She moved aside without answering and Sansa swept past her into the stiflingly warm room.

 

“Please sit down Lady Stark. So what do I owe this honor?”

 

“I know Jon told you about his parentage” Daenerys stiffened “I understand that it must be quit a shock.”

 

“You could say that” she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

 

“I don’t now how much Jon told you about me, but I spent most of my time alone in a foreign land as well.”

 

Daenerys sat across from her, “He never talked about you but Tyrion has mentioned a bit about your time together in Kings Landing.”

 

“Yes well... being married doesn’t mean I wasn’t alone” Sansa looked at her own hands, maybethis was a bad idea.

 

“I can relate” Sansa looked up and saw sympathy on Daenerys face.

 

“I was a child when I left Winterfell, when my father was killed in front of my eyes. You were only a baby, never knew your parents, but you had a brother with you, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes” she she said coldly.

 

“When I was in Kings Landing I thought all my siblings had died, murdered my the monsters around me. I spent years trying to find a way out of Kings Landing and every person I trusted betrayed me... I had no one. I learned the only person I could rely on was myself, just like you. That is... until I found Jon. I’m sure you know we were never close as kids, I never thought of him as my family, not like the others, but he was the best person I could’ve found. Jon is your family too, the last your family, just like I thought he was the last of mine. You could not have asked for a better person to be on your side, Jon never lets anyone down.”

 

Sansa could see Daenerys softening, “Jon doesn’t want to be King, not in the North, not of anything. He only agreed to be King in the North because the of the people. He is loyal, trustworthy, kind, give him a chance to be the family you never had.”

 

“How can I trust him when he lied about who he was when he come to see me?”

 

“He didn’t know when he left. None of us knew.”

 

“And seducing me? Is that something your precious Jon would do?”

 

Sansa’s mouth fell open slightly as she silently inhaled, seducing?

 

“Jon would never...”

 

“He did, we had sex on the boat here. He manipulated me even after I agreed to help the North.”

 

“Trust me, Jon would never do that if he didn’t have feelings for you” it felt like vinegar to say, “even as a boy he wouldn’t go to the brothels with Theon and my brother, he was to honorable for that. Whatever happened between you two, it was real at the time.”

 

Daenerys seemed to believe her and sighed, “Thank you for your honesty Lady Stark. And your right I have always wanted a family, my whole life, and now I have chance to have one.”

 

Sansa stood and bowed to Daenerys before she turned to leave the room, “Your Grace, I wouldn’t tell the Northern Lords about your relations with your nephew, it won’t sit well with them. It seems to much like the old Targaryen rule and you are here to break the cycle of your families legacy by saving us not continuing it by marrying within your blood.”

 

“Very wise council Lady Stark.”

 

Sansa head was swimming “ _Jon_ _never_ _lets_ _anyone_ _down_ ” she could here it over and over in her mind “ _Jon_ _never_ _lets_ _anyone_ _down_ ” except for her, he is always letting her down because she believed in him most. No one can protect anyone anymore.


End file.
